What Happens When Wizards and Bohemians Get Togeth
by ModernBohemianMuse
Summary: A random fic that my friend and I wrote with the cast of Rent and Harry Potter. It is very random and funny. It includes poking of hair and the chicken dance! So READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for language.


**Hello all! This is a creation written by myself and my friend **slytherinqueen23. Some of you may know us as doubleteamed329, which we are I'm just posting it under my pen name. So ya this is what we wrote while we where at camp, and while I couldn't sleep one night. If you guys like it then we will write more! WE WOULD GREATLY LOVE FEEDBACK! so please review or PM one of us. We don't own anything that has to do with RENT or Harry Potter we only own Mr. Johnson and Noodle the Poodle. So please enjoy and I hope that you laugh your butt off!

**What Happens When Wizards and Bohemians Get Together**

"You do not cook sausage like that!" Mark yelled at Ron. Ron stopped throwing the sausages in the fire that Mark and Roger had started in yet another trashcan and turned to Mark.

"Why don't _you_ do it then." Ron said shoving a hot sausage into Mark's hand.

"DOUGHIOUS NUTIS!" screamed Hermione waving her wand wildly.

"What are you trying to do?" Mimi asked while she was spinning in circles.Hermione looked at her incredulously saying, "I'm trying to turn everything into doughnuts."

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Roger shrieked turning to see Noodle the Poodle crumpled on the floor.

"Practicing for Voldemort." Harry said facing Noodle the Poodle laughing manically.

"Are you a poet?" Benny asked Draco who was scowling. Draco turned to Benny.

BOOM!

Draco smiled and then turned backed to scowling, with Roger cheering in the background.

Roger walked over to Harry and poked his hair repeatedly.

"How do you get your hair to stay like that?" He asked poking it again. Harry swatted at Roger's hand while trying to focus on Noodle the Poodle.

"Where do you get your wigs? I wanted on like that for Halloween." Angle asked hovering around Hermione. Draco laughed evilly and Hermione jabbed her wand into his shoulder. Then Roger started shaking violently.

"Oh no! He's under one of the unforgivable curses that are really hard to spell!" yelled all of the Harry Potter characters, and they started looking for the Death Eater, while Draco rolled his eyes. With raised eyebrows the Bohemians all looked at one another and said coffee withdrawals in unison.

Mr. Johnson suddenly strutted in saying, "Lets try that again." **A/N: He isn't Maureen's father.**

"AAAHHHH! It's Gaston!" screamed Hermione running full speed at him and jumping on top of him. Mr. Johnson pushed the screaming hairball off him looking disgusted.

"Hi Roger." He waved his fingers at the rebel without a cause and then strutted out of the loft saying, "I'm Mr. Johnson and Gaston!" over and over and over again.

"Hi Roger? Is there something you should tell me, you should tell me?" Mimi questioned.

"What? It was late and I was drunk! Now I told you, now I told you." Roger replied back defensively.

"Noodle!" screamed Benny in a very girly scream. "Shit! Not another one of Muffy's dogs! She's going to kill me!" Roger pointed out that he was dead already and then went back to poking Harry's hair.

Mark started to film Mimi while she did the chicken dance with Dumbledore when Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Muggles!" he yelped excitedly. "Wow, one of every kind! A rocker, a junkie "dancer", an anarchist, a drag queen, a diva, a prude, and…Whoa! This is rare, a pumpkin headed, white, albino fucker!" He squealed pointing a Mark while jumping up and down.

Collins snickered thinking, "_I knew it would stick_." And then he turned his attention to Draco.

"Hey poet dude, you look a lot like Mark. Except for the evilness and accent."

"Why are you so mean?" Draco ran out of the loft crying.

Then Sirius walked in and announced, "I'm not dead!" And all of the scary Harry Potter fans cheered, while the Bohemians broke out into song. And then they all died.

* * *

**Ok so how did you like it? Please review it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Until next time...**

**mBm**


End file.
